Life Size Dancing Santa
The Life Size Dancing Santa is an animated Christmas decoration made from 2002 to the present day. He wears his signature suit and hat with golden buttons, a belt, and black boots. When activated by button or sensor, Santa says holiday greetings and swings his hips and arms, turns his head and moves his mouth as he sings 5 holiday songs: * "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" * "Up On the Housetop" * "Jingle Bells" * "Winter Wonderland" * "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" He also operates on a microphone and can move his head and mouth as you talk into it, or MP3 player where Santa will move his head and mouth to music being played on it. The 2014 to present Santa does not have "Its the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" or "Winter Wonderland" but it does have "Deck the Halls". Variants * The first model came out in 2002, and is quite uncommon. It sings "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" instead of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", it's head remains stationary while the body is moving, comes in both 5ft and 4ft versions, and the suit is more detailed and has gold accents compared to the 2005-2007 model. * There were 3 kinds of belt designs through the years. The 2003 model had a normal belt buckle, and it was called "Singin' Swingin' Santa". the 2004 model had a belt buckle with a gold design, the 2005-2007 model had a belt buckle with an S.C. for Santa Claus, and the 2014-present has a normal belt buckle. * There are two Canadian variants. One with a more deluxe red suit and green vest with bells and one with a colorful shirt instead. Both have a more realistic face with glass eyes and beard. * There is another version that is the same as the 2005-2007 version, but with a smaller head. It can have either a realistic beard or a molded plastic one. It has a similar suit as the Canadian version. * There is another french version that has the same songs and voice as the 2005-2007, but with a different appearance. * Another version has a gold bow-tie and the same outfit as the Canadian variant although with a regular head. Trivia * Many bootlegs of this item have been made, and usually it is obvious when it is a bootleg or an official item. Gallery SantaUncommon.jpg|The 2002 uncommon life size Santa model Life size dancing santa.jpg|Life Size Santa 2005-2007 Variant GEMMY CHRISTMAS 5' LIFE SIZE SINGING DANCING AFRICAN AMERICAN SANTA CLAUS BLACK.jpg|Life Size Santa-African American version Gemmy 50'' Tall Life size Animated Singing Dancing SANTA CLAUS W MIC.jpg|Life Size Santa-Realistic Bearded version Gemmy Santa Claus 60'' Animated Singing Dancing Christmas Prop.jpg|Life Size Santa-4 Foot version SantaFrench.jpg|Life Size Santa-French version 764d3618-0da3-5905-b44a-de521809290d.jpg|Life Size Santa- UK Red Suit variant SantaLifeSize2014.jpg|Life Size Santa-2008-2017 model 34987-2T.jpg|Life Size Santa-African American version-2008-2017 model LifeSizeSantaBootleg.jpg|One of the many Life Size Santa knockoffs 7137026D-D626-402A-AAC5-EDA89CBFB7DB-15860-000015B41CEB0EF8.jpeg|Life Size Dancing Santa 2018 model 1F2B2E7F-B73B-4A86-9B9E-FBC32ED863C5-15860-000015B441EBC6EE.jpeg|Life Size Dancing Santa African American 2018 model File:IMG 1779.JPG|Canadian variant 2,with different shirt Bandicam 2018-03-26 19-04-23-352.jpg|Another version of life size santa (unknown retailer) IMG_4634.JPG|Life Size Dancing Santa Canadian Variant 1 Life Size Santa Rare Variant.JPG Category:Christmas Category:Life Sizes Category:Dancing Stuff Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Modern Gemmy Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Remakes Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:French Gemmy